blood mew mew
by oreobabe100
Summary: my last one needed work. so im working on them. i hope this one is much better then the rest.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Oreo. This is my first story here on and im fixing these chapters over some reviews. I have been getting im sorry about my spelling. I hope its better and I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

Past: well you were the first mew mew ever created and you called your mew side Nicole and your human form Alexandra (Alex 4 short). You worked for Elliot's father (by the way u were the blood mew) and grew up with Elliot. You guys were best friends and fought to defend earth and all the people on it. When slowly you where being followed by a black haired boy that had elf like ears and he called himself Deep blue. He was in love with you for some odd reason but he didn't care about you. u started to see the reason he "loved" you was cause he wanted to use your power to take over the world and also he thought you were hot and wanted you to give him a powerful baby boy to take his rule after him. You had to admit he was cute but he was the enemy. So u told your self that u can't love him but once he said that if you told him that you would go with him and that you loves him that he would leave earth alone. So you agreed because you loved earth with all your heart and if that was the only way for you to save it so be it. When you got to his planet you were called a goddess. But you didn't understand why you were just a mew mew and a human not a cynoclon not a goddess. But you understood a few days later that he was there god and with you having to marry him you had to be there goddess you weren't happy about the fact you had to marry this loser but if it kept earth safe you were happy.

A few months later you needed to ask him about when you were getting married. So you walked in to his study and he wasn't there so u went and looked inside his computer to see what he was up to but when you found out you were scared. You knew if you stayed here the cynoclons and the humans were going to be destroyed. So you ran to the ships and took off to earth there was nothing left you could do other then protect earth once again. Like it was always supposed to be. You arrived on earth and saw a little girl named Alex she was strong and was a mew mew from heart. Just like you so you said that you were going to adopt her and raise her to fight and protect earth. So when they come back to earth to take it away we will be ready to defend it with all out might no matter if it takes our life. We have to save it or at least die trying!

Deep blues pov:  
where is Alex???? Were could she go unseen? Someone would see her leave the castle. What if she ran away? Did she see my plans to destroy earth? Is she going to protect it once again? What am I going to do if she does it's not like I can kill her I care for her to much and I need her power to destroy the cynoclons! Even though Alex don't know it I love her with all my heart not like that good for nothing Elliot ill summon Dren tart and Pai to go down to earth and say we need it to save our people cause our planet is dying. If she's there we will find her but first I need to train them. I just hope that whatever it is to make her run away from me that she knows that when I find her she's going to wish she's dead.


	2. meeting everyone

It's me Oreo again sorry that was so short it was more of a summary so you'll know what's going on later in the Story well this one will be longer I get the ideas in my head 4 some reason and it starts playing like a movie So sorry if I don't update a lot well please review thank you

It has been 14 years since that day. I am in 7th grade again and im a parent but look and act like a 14 year old girl. Alex's parents abandoned her so I look after her. I sense the cynaclones coming this way that means he knows im gone and know were to find me. I have to get to ryou this afternoon at cafe mew mew and tell him what's going on but what will I say "yea I never died I just made a deal with there leader if I go with him he will leave earth alone" well what ever im going to say I have to do it soon. Then train the mews to fight. I hope there like my old team. They were never on the girly girl Side we all use to skateboard and hangout when we weren't working or training or fighting. I miss Brianna the most. Me and her were best friends before it all happened and after it all happened. I was the leader and she was second in command. Me and destiniy became good friends while working together. She had a big mouth you couldn't tell her anything unless u wanted everyone to know. Then u had melea that always wanted to be leader and kill me to get it. I really don't know what to say about Krystal she was I guess the girl out of the group but none the less she was fun to hang out with. No matter what we were doing we were always having fun as much as we can. But that's All over now there all old by now and probably wont remembers me but that's ok well schools over so to the cafe we go right?

-At the cafe-

I walk up to the cafe and walking and I saw ryou and 2 girls walked up to me and said sorry but were closed I said that's ok. I need to talk to ryou its important tell him an old friend is here to see him

You: what's your name

Girl one: well my name is ichigo and sorry but u have to leave

You: well sorry ichigo but I can't leave till he talks to me

Girl two: well you will have to come back later

You: what's your name?

Girl two: that's none of your bussness!

ryou: what's taken in so long to close down?

You: Elliot how long has it been?

ryou: what r u talking about do I know you?

You: well yes do u remember what your dad was working on when u were little?

ryou: yes iv recreated it.

You: alright do u remember the girl that hung out with u a lot named Alex?

ryou: yes but she disappeared the day my parents died

You: I am her and we need to train the new mew mews to be stronger deep blue is

out to destroy earth once again

ryou: wat do u mean again?

You: I am the first mew mew ever born and I came from the palace

ryou: woah how do I know if you're lying

You: you don't but ill show you! Mew blood star

*changes in to mew mew form*

Looks: red sleeve less shirt with a mini skirt with cat ears and tail that r jet black fingerless glove with a blue choker

You: see I told u I was a mew mew.

ryou: yes I can see that but why do u have a blue choker?

You: what do u mean blue choker?

ryou: the blue choker around your neck

You: oh my friends all had it no matter our colors they were all blue

ryou: that's cool well when will they be here?

You: I say in 1 or 2 hours

ryou: that's not long

You: nope its not

ryou: ok mew mews come in here

You: u already found them?

ryou: yep

You: great

ryou: ok girls this is your new leader she is the first mew ever

created and a old friend of mine and my dads

ichigo: hey sorry about that we were about to go train and I didn't know u

were a mew mew or id let u stay

You: tell me your guys names mine is Alex in human form and Nicole in my

mew mew form

ichigo-my name is ichigo im 2nd in command now

Blue-minto it's a pleasure to be in your presents

Green-lettuce

Purple-Zakuro

Yellow-pudding

You: ok let's go train follow me mew mew up and let's go!!!!

*they looked at u crazy*

You: dude mew mew up and let's go!!!! U won't be seen if you're careful

All: alright

You're at the train place

Ok im going to float up here and you're going to have to hit me before I teleport while beating that infuser

lets go!!!

ichigo and Zakuro teamed up to take me down while the others stand to fight the dummy when all of a suddenly 4

Cyniclons come out of no were and start attacking us

You: mew mew's lets go mint in the sky with me now!

mint: alright

Deepblue: hahaha Alex so this is were you have been just come back home we need u I need u I love u and I know u love me so come home and reclaim your place as goddess of death u know u want to .

You: yea right I want to be hit again and get beat when I do one thing wrong no thanks im done with you and your Crap I don't need you anymore iv been alright by myself key word by myself anyway u only want to destroy earth and the cyniclons so y should I help u I love them both as much as I love my daughter but I cant go back until u stop this madness even then I don't want to go back I never will I am sorry but you broke your promise to me so there is no more deal

Green hair: hey she's hot nice choice deep blue-sama and what is she saying about a deal and about you trying to kill the cynoclons

Deep blue :I know and I don't know what she's talking about I think she dreamt it

And she's wearing my necklace still so were ever she goes we will know and she can't take it off no matter what she tries I will always control her now come here Alex.

*walks over to deep blue*

You: yes master

Deepblue: dont ever runaway again and lie to the cyniclons about me destroying them u probably dreamt it and u freaked out I know this world means everything to u and I respect it love now come home and help the people

That needs it not this pathetic planet u r needed back at home

*cell rings*

You: hello?

ryou: take the deal and then take it down from the inside you're our only chance to defeat them

You: no I wont im srry ryou I cant that's something I cant do I wont go back with him ever again

Ryou: alex you have to for earth

Alex:it wont stop him he will attack still and ill be stuck there so no im stayin I have a kid to take care of now I have a life get over it your stuck with me

Deepblue: alright babe what ever u want but this not over


	3. good byeshellossongs

Sorry that it took so long. I have been grounded from the computer and phone but I took the time to sit down and write this chapter so when I got ungrounded I could publish it for you guys I hope this is better then my other ones and again I am truly sorry.

~later that night~

"Natasha are you going to bed?" asked Alex. "Yes mom I am," responded Natasha. "Did you finish your homework?" asked Alex. "no mom I needed help but you looked busy so I left you alone," explained Natasha. "Alright get your homework and bring it in here," said Alex. "Here you go mommy" said Natasha. "ok we got math ok so nine perentaces six equals what?" asked Alex. "Fifty-four!" yelled Natasha. "Good job Natasha"said Alex. Well well well look what we have here? Looks like you've been messing around behind my back Alex" stated an unknown voice "who's there show your self" yelled Alex "Tart grab the little one Pai you guard her make sure Alex don't get near her and kisshu your going to fight with me" explained the unknown voice. "Leave her out of this Deepblue she hasn't done anything to you PLEASE LET HER GO!" screamed Alex. "no Alex she's the only thing keeping you here so she must die" said Deepblue "no I wont let you if she dies ill die and what would you do then?" questioned Alex. "ugh then lets go ill spare her life for now but she better stay out of the way and I better never see her again" stated Deepblue. "Ok kisshu can u teleport me to the park?" asked Alex. "why do you want me to teleport you?" asked kisshu "because I know you like ichigo and she will be there" stated Alex "ok ill do it if its ok with Deepblue" replied kisshu "yea its ok but don't touch her in any way or ill have your thought " explained Deepblue. "Understood" saluted kisshu

At the park-

"Kisshu can I call you kish?" asked Alex "yea why not my friends call me that" replied kish "cool and Natasha go to Elliot's house and you will live there" said Alex "alright bye love you" said Natasha "love you too" said Alex almost in tears. "I wonder why she's about to cry is it cause Natasha is leaving" thought kisshu "mom before I go can you sing me my favorite song please" begged Natasha.

_**When I was just a little girl, **_

_**My mama used to tuck me into bed, **_

_**And she'd read me a story. **_

_**It always was about a princess in distress **_

_**And how a guy would save her **_

_**And end up with the glory. **_

_**I'd lie in bed **_

_**And think about **_

_**The person that I wanted to be, **_

_**Then one day I realized **_

_**The fairy tale life wasn't for me. **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella, **_

_**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, **_

_**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free) **_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse so white**_

_**Unless we're riding side by side**_

_**Don't wanna depend **_

_**on, no one else. **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself. **_

_**Someday I'm gonna find Someone **_

_**Who wants my soul, heart and mind **_

_**Whos not afraid to show that he loves me **_

_**Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am **_

_**Dont need nobody taking care of me **_

_**(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me **_

_**when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella, **_

_**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, **_

_**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free) **_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse so white **_

_**Unless we're riding side by side**_

_**Don't wanna depend**_

_**on, no one else. **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself. **_

_**I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons) **_

_**I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams) **_

_**My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me. **_

_**So I'm gonna set me free. **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella, **_

_**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, **_

_**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. **_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse so white **_

_**Unless we're riding side by side **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella, **_

_**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, **_

_**Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free. **_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse so white **_

_**Unless we're riding side by side**_

_**Don't wanna depend **_

_**on, no one else. **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself. **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella, **_

_**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, **_

_**Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free. **_

_**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse so white**_

_**Unless we're riding side by side**_

_**Don't wanna depend **_

_**on, no one else. **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself.**_

"That was awesome sing one more" pleaded kish "fine just one more" replied Alex. "man she has such a beautiful voice and her songs speak out to people" thought kish

_**Ready, here we go **_

_**Start the party up **_

_**Hit the groove **_

_**Celebrate is what we're here to do **_

_**Crank the music **_

_**Now's the time **_

_**All of us are here tonight **_

_**Something new with **_

_**Move it on **_

_**We've been thinking 'bout it all year long **_

_**Got the right moves, cheetah girls **_

_**Here we go gonna rock the world **_

_**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours **_

_**Dance till your feet don't touch the floor **_

_**Celebrate the day you've waited for **_

_**Party like you're ready for so much more **_

_**Do it like you know it's never been done **_

_**Go a little crazy, have too much fun **_

_**Today's the day, come on everyone **_

_**The party's just begun **_

_**I know you feelin' this **_

_**Put your hands up if you feelin' this **_

_**I'm feelin it girl **_

_**I know you feelin' this **_

_**Everybody get up here we go **_

_**Everybody now make some noise **_

_**All the girls and all the boys **_

_**Don't you know we got it going on **_

_**All together we belong **_

_**Pump the beat yo **_

_**That's the groove **_

_**Looking good with a new attitude **_

_**Start the party, up **_

_**Time to shine **_

_**Cheetahs now we're doing it right **_

_**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours **_

_**Dance till your feet don't touch the floor **_

_**Celebrate the day you've waited for **_

_**Party like you're ready for so much more **_

_**Do it like you know it's never been done **_

_**Go a little crazy, have too much fun **_

_**Today's the day, come on everyone **_

_**The party's just begun **_

_**Come on **_

_**We can do anything everything we wanna **_

_**Finally we get the chance **_

_**Everybody wanna celebrate **_

_**Let the party never end **_

_**Ready for the summer holiday **_

_**Anticipate what's ahead **_

_**Now we're better than we've ever been **_

_**And you know we do it right **_

_**Acapella now bring it in **_

_**Come on girls, one more time **_

_**Chill it out **_

_**Break it down **_

_**That's the way we do it now **_

_**Attitude in the groove **_

_**Getting into something new **_

_**Say goodbye to yesterday **_

_**Future looking good to me **_

_**All together raise your hands **_

_**Time to party, time to dance **_

_**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours **_

_**Dance till your feet don't touch the floor **_

_**Celebrate the day you've waited for **_

_**Party like you're ready for so much more **_

_**Do it like you know it's never been done **_

_**Go a little crazy, have too much fun **_

_**Today's the day, come on everyone **_

_**The party's just begun **_

"Well we better get going before Deepblue thinks I ran away" stated Alex "ok but lets play karaoke when we get there" said kish

_**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper **__**credit**__**  
I just walk away**_

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard _**cash**__**  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are**_

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living  
in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow _**dance**__**  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be**_

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living  
in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me,  
'cause everybody's  


_**Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living  
in a material world  
And I am a material girl**_

A material, a material,  
a material, a material world

Living in a material would (material)  
Living in a material would

"Alright kish it's your turn" said Alex "ok " replied kish

_**Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt  
It is so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok?  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black**_

_**[Sir Mix-a-Lot]**__**  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waste  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up front  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got  
Me so horny  
Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz  
Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupy**_

_**I've seen them dancin'  
The hell with romancin'  
She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette**_

_**I'm tired of **__**magazines**__**  
saying flat butt's the only thing  
Take the average black man **_and_** ask him that  
She gotta pack much back, so...**_

_**Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back**_

_**(LA face with Oakland booty)**_

_**I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin' a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal**_

_**I wanna get you home  
And ugh, double ugh, ugh  
I ain't talkin' bout Playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin' for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby, I got it goin on  
A lot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on**_

_**So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)  
If you wanna role in my **__**Mercedes**__** (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back**_

_**(LA face with the Oakland booty)**_

_**Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"**_

_**So your girlfriend rolls a **__**Honda**__**  
Playin' workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
and tell you that the butt need to go  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So Cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin'  
And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You ain't it Miss Thang  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice didn't miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back**_

"Alex it's your turn again" said kish "ight" replied Alex

_**A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly  
And is also known as a buster  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass  
So (no) **_

_**I don't want your number (no)  
don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no) **_

_**  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me **_

_**But a scrub is checkin' me  
But his game is kinda weak  
And I know that he cannot approach me  
Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash  
Can't get wit' no deadbeat ass So (no) **_

_**I don't want your number (no)  
don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no) **_

_**I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me**_

_**If you don't have a car and you're walking  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
If you live at home wit' your momma  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you (baby)  
If you have a shorty but you don't show love  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
Wanna get with me with no money  
Oh no I don't want no (oh) **_

_**No scrub  
No scrub (no no)  
No scrub (no no no no no)  
No scrub (no no) No **_

_**I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me**_

_**I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me**_

Oreo: Ok I'm stuck now any ideas message me I know most of this was songs but the next one will be better I promise.


End file.
